Four Plus Four Equals Love
by BubblyShell22
Summary: A prediction by their sensei changes the lives of four girls, but danger is around the corner. Will true love prevail, or will the ending be sad instead of happy?


Four Plus Four Equals Love

Chapter 1: Soul Mates

A/N: I got the idea for this fic from the "What Turns You Off In A Story?" thread at Stealthy Stories. Everyone has basic things they don't want to read in a story, so I've decided to take some of those things and make a parody out of them. Not everything will be covered in the story, just certain elements that I think would be funny. So sit back, relax, and prepare to laugh out loud.

Summary: A prediction by their sensei changes the lives of four girls, but danger is around the corner. Will true love prevail, or will the ending be sad instead of happy?

Disclaimer: The TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon Studios. I own the plot and any characters that aren't from the series.

Additional disclaimer (applies to FF only): If this chapter and any subsequent chapters don't appear in the regular textual format, it is not the fault of the author but a glitch with the site. If you have a hard time reading this story, you may also check it out at Mikey's TMNT and Stealthy Stories.

In the beautiful city of New York lived four girls. They were best friends and had known each other since they were born. They were constantly together and hated to be separated for any reason. Because of this, they were all in the same classes at Bradley High School.

Leah was the leader of the group. She had blonde hair that shone like the sun when it touched the light and dazzlingly beautiful blue eyes that captivated anyone who looked at her. She was head of the cheerleading squad and got perfect grades because of her dedication to school.

Rachel was second in command. She had hair as black as a raven's wing and dark onyx eyes that stopped men in their tracks when they spotted her. She was often temperamental and quick to get angry. She and Leah often butted heads, especially when it came to men because Rachel always felt she was better than Leah at attracting men when they came her way. She was head of the basketball team and also got perfect grades, despite the fact that she hated school and often wanted to be doing something else.

Danielle was the third girl in the group. She had brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore glasses and was often teased for it. Danielle was the smartest of the girls and was top of the class. Despite this, everyone looked down on her, especially her father. He said she was worthless and would never amount to anything. Only her three best friends and her mother stood by her and stated that she was brilliant.

Maya was the fourth girl of the group. She had red hair and green eyes that sparkled when she was plotting mischief. Maya was the class clown and loved to read comic books and play video games. Even though she was obsessed with these things, she was still able to maintain perfect grades just like her friends.

"So, what do you want to do today after school?" Leah asked her friends. It was the end of the day, and they were by their lockers getting ready to go leave for the day.

"Let's go to a club," Rachel suggested. "I know a guy who can get us fake ." Going to clubs and getting in with fake was what cool rebels did, and Rachel was definitely a cool rebel.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Leah replied. She was a perfect girl and didn't want to do anything dishonest. "Besides, we need to practice our ninjitsu." Leah was very dedicated to ninjitsu and strived to be perfect. All of the girls were enrolled in a ninjitsu class because they thought it would be a good idea with all of the crime in New York City.

"Let's just have pizza tonight," Maya suggested. Pizza was her favorite food and the only food she would really eat.

"Yeah, pizza sounds good," Danielle agreed.

"Well, okay," said Leah. "We'll do that then. We'd better get to practice before Sensei makes us do flips."

So the four girls left school and headed to the dojo of the great sensei, Toyota Mitsubishi. Toyota Mitsubishi was a renowned ninjitsu teacher and taught many students. He was very proud of Leah, Rachel, Danielle, and Maya because they were his best students.

The lesson went off without a hitch, and the girls did very well as they always did. After the lesson, they had a session of meditation to clear their minds of distractions. Danielle had some trouble because she was thinking about how her father yelled at her this morning and said she was worthless.

Suddenly, Toyota Mitsubishi gave a gasp and opened his eyes. All of the students were surprised at this and wondered what was wrong.

"Master, what is wrong?" Leah asked.

Toyota Mitsubishi looked at his best student. "I have just received a vision that concerns you and your friends," he said. "You will meet four unique warriors who will help you in a time of need. You will become their soul mates and will help them in the fight against an evil adversary."

"Who's the evil adversary, Sensei?" Leah inquired.

"I don't know," Toyota Mitsubishi replied. "All I know is that you will fight alongside the warriors to abolish the evil adversary."

A determined look crossed Leah's face. "We won't fail you, Sensei," she said. "We will find these warriors and fight alongside them."

"You must not find them," Toyota Mitsubishi said. "They will come to you when the time is right."

"Very well," said Leah. "We will let them come to us."

The girls bowed to Toyota Mitsubishi and left the dojo. After going home for a bit, they met up again and headed to Ollie's Pizzeria for some good pizza. All of them had different varieties of pizza that they liked, so they ordered one pie that was split with their desired toppings on each side. While they waited for their pizza, they started checking out the waiters to see who was good looking. Rachel and Leah got into a fight because they liked one of the guys and wanted dibs on him. Maya begged them to stop, tears clouding her eyes as she began to cry. Danielle was the peacemaker and declared that the guy was too old for either of them, causing Leah and Rachel to stop fighting.

After they finished their meal, the girls headed home. Maya thought it would be easier to go into a darkened alley to save time and get home faster. Leah thought it was a bad idea, but she was outvoted by Danielle and Rachel, so they went into the alley.

Suddenly, a group of mysterious ninjas jumped in front of the girls with their katanas drawn. The girls didn't have weapons, but that didn't matter because they were so skilled in ninjitsu they didn't need them. They took up a fighting stance and began to battle the ninjas.

Unbeknownst to them, four warriors sat upon the rooftops, taking a break from their patrol. These warriors were very unique for they weren't human in appearance. They were turtles who practiced the art of ninjitsu and lived in the sewers with their father, who was a rat. They were eyeing the spectacle below them.

"Ten bucks says those girls get their shells kicked," said the one called Raphael, who wore a red mask.

Donatello, who wore a purple mask, shook his head. "It doesn't look good for them," he said.

"Maybe we should help them," Michelangelo, who wore an orange mask, suggested.

"There's no maybe about it," said Leonardo, who wore a blue mask. "We're going down there to help them." The others recognized his tone and knew they had no choice. So they jumped down and assisted the girls.

The girls were surprised and grateful for the help even though they could take the ninjas down on their own without help. The fight wasn't long, and soon all of the ninjas were defeated with ease. After the battle was over, the girls faced the warriors who had helped them in the battle. They were surprised to see four turtles with different colored masks around their eyes, but they weren't afraid of them as any normal human would be.

"Thank you for helping us," said Leah. "I'm Leah, and these are my friends Rachel, Danielle, and Maya." She pointed to each of them as she introduced them.

Leonardo looked in her eyes and felt a mysterious pull within him. Either he was destined to be with this girl forever, or he just wanted to get in her pants. "I'm Leonardo, and these are my brothers," he said. "Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo." He pointed to them as he said their names.

"How the shell did you think you could take these guys on your own?" asked Raphael. He had a Brooklyn accent that Rachel thought made him sexy.

"We know ninjitsu and are very skilled," replied Rachel.

"Sometimes the most skilled ninja can have problems," said Leo. "I should know. I got attacked by these ninjas once."

"Are any of you hurt?" inquired Donatello.

"Nope, not a scratch," declared Danielle. She was beginning to fall in love with Don even though they didn't know each other that well. That had to mean they belonged together.

"Maybe we should go to the Lair and get you guys checked out," suggested Michelangelo. "We can even get pizza if you want."

"We just had pizza," said Maya. "But I'd love to see your Lair." She was enamored by Mikey's surfer accent and thought he was cute.

"I suppose it would be a good idea," Leah decided. Normally, she would be against this, but Leonardo was so hot, and she wanted to make love to him.

So the eight of them went to the Turtles' secret Lair, which wasn't a secret anymore since the girls knew about it. Once there, they were greeted by an elderly rat who walked with a cane. He smiled at the sight of his sons but frowned when he saw the girls.

"My sons, what is the meaning of this?" he asked them.

"They were fighting the Foot, Master," Leo said. "We had to help them out."

"You should have left them there afterwards," Splinter lectured. "You do not know whether they can be trusted to keep our secret. I am very disappointed in you."

"But, Sensei, they needed our help!" Leo protested. "We needed to make sure they were okay."

"That is no excuse," Splinter replied. "You should have known better."

"Please, it's not their fault," Leah protested. "They were just trying to help us. Our sensei predicted that we would meet four unique warriors and that we'd be their soul mates and help them fight an adversary. I think your sons are the ones our sensei was talking about."

"Who is your sensei?" Leo asked her.

"Toyota Mitsubishi," Leah responded. "He is very wise."

Mikey snickered at the name until Raph smacked him in the head. The orange-clad Turtle cowered from his brother, not wanting to be beaten up again. Raphael enjoyed beating up on Mikey because he had nothing else better to do except drink beer, watch wrestling, and ride around on his motorcycle.

Splinter's eyes darkened in anger. "You will not fall in love with my sons," he declared. "It's forbidden."

"You can't stop our love!" Leo cried passionately. "It's meant to be!" The others agreed and declared love for each other.

Splinter shook his head. "I cannot allow this," he said. "You will take them home and no more will be said on this matter."

"No, you can't do this!" Leo cried. He drew his katanas and stepped in front of Leah.

Splinter saw his son's defiance and got even angrier. His sole mission in life was to train his sons in ninjitsu to avenge his master's death and forbid them to be happy. After all, he was really an evil tyrant, but the comic books and shows never portrayed this side of him and pretended that he actually cared about his sons. How wrong they all were. He began fighting his son in a duel to the death, but it wasn't long due to time constraints. In the end Leo ran his father through with his katana. Splinter fell to the floor in a heap, blood gushing from the wound.

Shocked by what he had done, Leonardo rushed to his father's side and tried to stem the flow of blood. Then Danielle came over and pushed Leo out of the way. She laid her hands on the wound and closed her eyes. A purple light emanated from her hands and covered the wound, healing it instantly.

"Could she do that before?" Don asked.

"Nope," Leah said. "It must be an unknown power she didn't know she had. I'm sure we all have them."

Splinter was grateful for Danielle's help and smiled at her. "Thank you, Miss," he said. "I am sorry I was so harsh before. Perhaps you are good for my sons. You are welcome here any time you wish to come." Then he punished Leo with one hundred flips and a five hundred word essay about why it's wrong to attempt to kill your father.

The girls decided to go home and promised to come back the next day. But when they got to their respective houses, they found their family members dead and lying in a pool of blood. Taped to each door was a note that read. "We know who you are and who you are loyal to. Quit while you're ahead, or you're next." Below that was a picture of the Foot symbol, though they didn't know what it meant.

Instead of calling the police to get the bodies taken to the morgue, the girls headed to the Lair. They knew exactly where it was despite the fact that they had only been there once. The Turtles were surprised to see them there and asked what happened. The girls explained what had happened with a lot of sobbing, except for Danielle who didn't care about her father's death. They even showed the Foot symbol and asked the Turtles what it meant.

"Trouble," Leo answered. "Don't worry. We'll take care of this."

"We are sorry to hear about your loss," Splinter said. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you like."

So the girls settled into the Lair, happy to have a home. But little did they know that their happiness was about to be short lived.

A/N: Yeah, I know it's corny, but that's the point. I hope it was funny enough to keep you guys laughing. I know I had a blast writing this, especially Toyota Mitsubishi. You'll learn more about him and his family in the next chapter where things are about to get complicated for the girls and the Turtles. Feel free to leave a review. Have a shell-tastic day.


End file.
